The White Queen
by anime917
Summary: White leaves are in the air and Alice is going to find out the truth of the White Queen
1. Chapter 1

The white leafs were in the air, dancing in the wind in the late summer in the country of hearts. It was bright outside of the clocktower that Alice was looking outside of the window.

"Alice. Alice. Alice!" Alice jumped up in the air and saw Julius behind her.

"Julius..." Julius sighed at her. He shoved his fingers through his hair.

Alice sat in the silence and turned around back to the window, she stared at the white leafs.

"Julius. Why is there white leafs?" Julius's eyes went wide. He looked at the window and away from Alice.

"So?" Alice looked at Julius.

"Well, I never seen white leafs and there are none in the country. Where did they came from?" Julius made his hand into a fist.

"You should ask someone else, I do not know anything of leafs." Julius said to Alice.

"Maybe I can ask Boris. He might know about the leafs, I'll be back soon." Alice got up and left the clocktower to the Amusement Park.

Julius felt a pain his chest and grabbed the end of the desk to hold balance.

"So, you came back." Julius try to stand and walked to his desk to his work.

Alice walked to the Amusement Park to see Boris when she saw a white leaf float in front of her, she held out her hands and the leaf laid on in her palms.

_Maybe I can show them the leaf and they would see what I am talking about._

Alice put the leaf in her pocket and contiune to walk till she was at the Park.

Alice heard a noise behind her in the bushes, she turned around and walked to the bush.

She was reaching the bush with her hand and saw someone jump out of the bush.

"AH!" Alice fell to the ground and saw Pierce, afraid as always.

"Pierce, you scared me." Alice touched her chest where her heart is, she waited till it calm down.

"Sorry Alice. I thought you were Boris."

_Boris, of course. _

"I haven't seen him around, maybe he is gone." Alice stood up and smiled at Pierce.

Pierce saw a man behind Alice and yeeped.

"What is it?" Alice turned around and saw the man. But the man had a pink boa.

"Alice!" Alice took a deep breath.

_Only Boris, I should have known._

"Hi Boris." Boris turned to Pierce, Pierce hid in the bush. Alice sighed.

"Alice, I thought you were at clocktower for the day." Gowland walked to Alice with his violin.

Alice looked for Boris and saw him sneaking to the bush where Pierce was hiding.

"I was but then I saw this outside of the clocktower." Alice took out the white leaf and showed it to Gowland.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"You saw that?" Alice nodded.

"A bunch, they were flying in the air. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me but Julius saw it too." Gowland sighed again.

"Well Alice, I have no answer to tell you but to go to Vivaldi. She might know about this."

"Oh, okay. I'll go ask her. Bye Boris, Pierce, Gowland." Alice walked away to the castle.

Gowland stood in silence.

"Does she really need to know?" Boris asked Gowland.

"If she is seeking the answer to the leaf, then she will have to know the truth soon." Boris and Gowland felt a pain in their chests.

Alice was at the gate of the castle when she saw Ace.

"Alice." Alice smiled at Ace. She walked up to him.

"Hello Ace."

"Seeing the queen?" Alice nodded at him.

"Yes. I was hoping she could wonder what this-" Alice was going to show Ace the leaf till she heard a voice.

"ALICE!" Alice was hugged by Peter and almost fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" Alice tried to get Peter off her and finally was free of his grip.

"Sorry Alice, I missed you sooooooooo much!" Alice sighed.

_I hate this man sooooooo much!_

"Peter leave Alice alone. She needs her space." Vivaldi said walking behind them.

"Vivaldi." Vivaldi gave a small smile at Alice.

"You came to visit. How kind."

"Well not really, you see I was at the clocktower and I saw leafs in the air and they were differnet than I see everyday." Alice took out the white leaf and Ace had out his sword.

"Ace?" Ace had a frighting look on his face. Vivaldi took Alice's hand.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Vivaldi took Alice to the garden.

"Do you know about something about the leaf? Everyone has been acting weird since I showed them the leaf." Vivaldi's eyes when wide.

"You shown this leaf to people?" Alice nodded. Vivaldi's eyes went back to normal.

"Is something wrong?" Vivaldi shook her head.

"No, I am sorry to tell you this but I cannot tell what this means." Alice sighed.

"It's okay."

_Who do I go to now to give me the answer?_

"But I believe Blood may have the answer." Alice sighed.

_I knew it._

"Okay, I'll go." Alice walked to the mansion.

Peter and Ace walked to Vivaldi.

"She can't know! It's maddness!"

"Yes, but if she wants to know about the leafs than she can know." Ace and Peter had a pain in their chests.

"She can't be."

Alice stopped at the mansion and saw Elliot, Dee and Dum.

"Onee-chan!" Dee and Dum ran to Alice and hugged her.

"Hi guys." Elliot walked to Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Alice looked up at Elliot.

"I came to see Blood. I was wondering what this meant." Alice took out the white leaf and showed to Elliot.

Elliot, Dee and Dum had looks on their faces. Dee and Dum were going to get out their weapons.

"Alice, where did you get that?" Alice looked at the leaf.

"It was in the air when I was looking out the window of the clocktower." Elliot grabbed Alice's hand and the leaf dropped to the ground.

"Do you even know how filthy that place is where that leaf came from?" Alice try lose his grip from her wrist.

"Eliott.."

"Eliott!" Alice saw Blood behind Eliott.

Eliott was quiet.

"Let go. Or your head will be in your hands." Eliott let go of Alice's wrist.

"I'm sorry Alice." Eliott bow his head at Alice.

Alice looked at Eliott.

_Why did Eliott grabbed my wrist? All because of a leaf?_

Elliot, Dee and Dum suddenly felt a pain in their chests.

"Eliott? Dee? Dum?" Alice stared at them, but Blood grabbed her hand.

"Alice." Alice looked up at Blood. "We need to talk."

Blood forced Alice into the mansion, and into his study.

Blood locked the door and stood against it.

Alice breathe heavily.

_Why did they had pains in their chests? And why did Blood took me away from them?_

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU GRABBED MY HAND AND PUT ME IN HERE WHEN I SHOULD BE HELPING THEM?!" Alice yelled at Blood.

Blood looked at her.

"You should be glad that I saved their lifes, with you there...They would die." Alice stared at Blood.

"Why did their chests were in pain?" Blood walked to his desk.

"Cause of the curse they suffered the heartache they had many years ago."

_Heartache?_

"The pain that only the men in Country of Hearts have. Including me."

"But what made them have the pain?" Blood sighed.

"The love for one woman that caused heartache to everyone."

_Woman?_

"The queen of the Country of Pyramids."

_Country of Pyramids?_


	2. Chapter 2

"The Queen is also the white queen of Wonderland." Alice's eyes went wide.

_White Queen?_

"She has cause many problems to every country in Wonderland."

"But how did they get heartaches from one person?" Blood took out a book and opened it to a page.

"In this book you will know more about the White Queen." Alice looked at Blood and at the book.

"In the time of Wonderland, the White Queen was the most powerful with love. She gave love to every man that she wanted more than anything." Alice read outloud.

"She loved many people but the ones that she loved the most were forced to have heartaches." Alice looked at Blood.

"But why?" Blood pointed at a sentence.

"When the White Queen loved someone very much, they will love her back and she would take away their clocks and turned them around."

Alice closed the book.

"She is the most evil woman in all of Wonderland. She doesn't care about anyone else other but herself."

_She gave everyone a heartache and turned their clocks around. Why would she do that?_

"But why aren't you having a heartache?" Blood looked away, he looked at the book.

"I have many reasons of not having a heartache, but I can't tell you anymore of this. This has been the secret of Wonderland that only the residents know about, no outsiders know about this." Alice stared at Blood.

She ran out the door and into the forest.

_Why would Wonderland hide this horrible secret? She steals men's clocks and turns them around where they have heartaches. It's horrible!_

Alice stopped running and fell to the ground.

_They aren't the same anymore._

"Who are you?" Alice looked up, she saw a man in white armor that looked like a chess piece.

_I've never met this man before._

"You have trespass the Country of Pyramids! You must state your name!" Alice's eyes went wide.

_I'm in the...Country of Pyramids?_

She looked around her, everything was white. The trees, grass, animals, everything was white.

"Pawns!" Alice saw more chess piece guards around her with their hammers in their hands.

"I didn't know I came here! I am only a outsider!" The pawns gasped.

"A outsider?"

"Sir, a outsider went passed the gate. How is that possible?" The youngest pawn said to the Lead Pawn.

He stared at Alice.

"She must die for trespassing the Country without the King's permission!" The Lead Pawn held his hammer above his head and was going to hit Alice.

"Pawn Nicholas!" A man with a piece of paper ran to Pawn Nicholas.

"What is it?" The man gave Pawn Nicolas the paper. Pawn Nicholas read the paper and gave a angry look.

"I want to kil this outsider for what it has done!" The man grabbed the hammer from Pawn Nicholas.

"The King states that no one will kill the outsider, you do not want to be against the Queen do you?" The man said to Pawn Nicholas.

"No. I do not want to go against the King's orders."

_King? I thought there was a queen._

"Are you okay madam?" Alice looked at the man. He held out a hand to her, she took it and stood up.

"Thank you?"

"Rook Edward." He looked at her knee, it was scraped and bleeding a little. "Oh my, you are hurt!"

Alice looked at her knee.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't, we must take you to the castle so Bishop will heal you."

_Is everyone a chess piece?_

"Oh, Pawn Nicholas. The King wants you to be in the meeting soon, so be in the throne room soon." Rook Edward said to him, he gave a look.

"I will be there." Rook Edward walked Alice to the white castle where the White Queen lives.

"I wonder where Rook Edward is?" The Bishop asked the other pieces.

"I don't know but I don't care." The Knight was making his sword sharper.

"Knight Kane, you must care about Rook a little bit." The Queen said to him with her arms crossed.

"I do not care about that idiot that you call a brother Queen Clarissa." The Queen gave a smile.

"Why do you talk awful things to her brother Knight? She doesn't-"

"Bishop Elenora, it is fine. I deal with this everyday with Knight, I just think that he loves my little brother in his little heart." Knight looked at Queen.

"That is not true!" She gave a giggle.

"Maybe you wish to f-" The front doors open and Rook Edward walked in.

"Rook Edward!" Bishop ran to him and hugged him.

"Bishop Elenora, I missed you." He hugged her and swinged her around.

He put her down and looked at Queen.

"Brother, it is good to see you alive and well." She said to him.

"I've only been gone for a short time."

"You have been gone for 3 hours, 34 mintues and 58 seconds." Knight said to Rook.

"Really?" Bishop saw Alice walking in the room.

"Is this is the outsider?" Alice looked at Bishop.

"Yes, she is hurt so can you heal her?" She looked at her knee.

"Of course! They didn't make me Bishop for no reason!" Bishop made Alice sit on the marble steps to the white and blue throne.

Bishop was healing her knee with a bright greeen glow that came from her hands.

"Are all of you chess pieces?" They all looked at her.

"Of course we are, we are each either one of the six pieces of chess." Bishop said to Alice.

"Elenora here is a bishop, she can heal and use magical spells." Rook said to Alice.

"Edward is a rook so she is the strongest, he doesn't have to use a weapon." Queen said to Alice.

"Clarissa is a queen so she can use her staff to attack emenies that want to hurt the other pieces." Bishop said to Alice.

"What about him?" Alice pointed at Knight.

"Oh, Kane is a knight and he can use his sword to protect the king." Bishop said to Alice.

"And that man Nicholas that tried to kill you is a pawn, he uses a hammer to destroy anything in his way." Bishop looked at Rook.

"He did what?!" The front doors opened and Pawn Nicholas walked in.

"I'm here, so what-" Bishop ran to Pawn and yelled at him.

"YOU TRIED TO HURT THE OUTSIDER EVEN WHEN THE KING SAID TO NOT TO?!"

"I didn't know that-"

"There we go with Bishop and Pawn's arguement." Knight said to himself.

"What does he mean by that?" Alice looked at Queen.

"Oh, Bishop and Pawn are siblings." Queen looked at Alice.

"Really?" Rook nodded.

"Bishop is Pawn's little sister, she always tells him to not do stupid things."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"By the order, Bishop is higher than Pawn. She can boss him around and do anything." Knight said to Alice.

"So that's how everything works around here?"

"Yes, my dear Alice." The King said. Everyone looked at the King, she was wearing a white veil over her face.

_The King._


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome." Alice stared at King, she walked to the white shining throne and sat in it.

"How do you-"

"Know your name? I've been watching you over the Looking Glass." The King said to Alice, Alice gave a confused look to her.

"Looking Glass?"

"The Looking Glass is a special mirror that watches everyone in Wonderland." Bishop said to her.

"It's like the person that you call God." Knight also said to her.

"It's a very important thing in this land and was given by the maker to King." The Queen gave a smile.

"Queen, is everything ready?" The Queen gave a smile to the King.

"Yes, your highness. Everything is ready for today."

"Ready?" Alice said softly to herself.

"Bishop, can you show her a room where she can stay for the night?" Bishop nodded at the King.

"Of course your highness." Bishop walked to Alice's side.

"Should I make a message to the house where you live to make sure that you are safe?" Queen asked Alice.

"Yes please."

"Who is the person you live with?"

"Julius. I live with him in the Clock Tower." Everyone looked away from Alice.

"I will give a message to him soon." Queen said to Alice.

"Bishop take Alice to her room and make sure she goes to her room safely." Bishop took Alice's arm and to the giant staircase where the rooms were.

"I'll go make a call to the Clock Tower now." Queen walked away from the throne room.

"No, I'll call Julius." Queen looked at the King.

"Your highness, are you sure you want to do that?" The King stood up from her throne and walked away from everyone.

"I am sure, I haven't talked to him for a very long time now. I think it should be a good time to talk to him now."

The King walked out of the room.

"This is your room, I hope that you like it." Bishop gave a small smile at her.

Alice looked around the room, it was a large room that was blue and white.

"It's beautiful, I like it." Alice looked at Bishop, she smiled at her.

"You also have a bathroom in here, so you won't have to go out into the hallway and come back in the dark."

"Thank you very much. I haven't seen a castle like this, only Vivadi's." Bishop looked at the window behind Alice.

"Oh, you've also have a window, so you can look at the stars." Alice gave a smile at Bishop.

_She's always happy. She ignores stuff but likes to be happy everytime._

"Well, good night Alice. I will see you in the morning." Bishop walked to the door.

"Bishop, do you like the role you have?" Bishop looked at Alice.

"Why do you ask that?" She gave a small smile.

"You are Pawn's little sister and you have to do duties that's harder than Pawn's." Bishop looked down.

"You are right. It's hard being the one that has to heal others and can't fight like everyone else can. But I am happy with the role I have, it's better than being a lost clock with no role."

Alice looked at Bishop's cross necklace.

_She's right, without a role. You are just a lost clock with nothing._

"You must be tired now. Go to sleep, have sweet dreams now." Bishop opened and closed the door.

_But, do they have clocks for hearts?_

Julius was working on the clocks, he looked at the window.

_I wonder where Alice is at this time. _

The phone on the desk started to ring, Julius grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Julius, it's been a long time since we have talked." Julius's eyes went wide.

"You...why have you called me now?" King gave a smile.

"I've just called you to tell you that Alice is at my castle, she is sleeping over here tonight. Since it takes a long time to go back to Country of Hearts from my castle." Julius made his hand into a fist.

"Why do you have Alice?"

"She just came onto my land without even knowing how she even got here. I guess it was fate, like with me and you." Julius punched his hand onto the desk.

"I will hurt you if you touch her!" King gave a chuckle.

"I guess this is a goodbye now, I've always liked you Julius. You were the smartest one, goodbye now." She hung up the phone and walked to the throne room.

Julius threw a clock across the room.

_Why did she had to go to that place? Why that one?_

The King walked into the throne room and sat in her throne.

"Your highness. Did you have to make him angry?" Bishop asked the King.

"Of course, I've been the thing that every man wants. I have what they want, the body and the brains. I've toyed with every man's minds and hearts, I am the very thing that everyone is afraid of. And those who tried to hurt me, well no one knows what happened to them now."

Bishop lowered her head while Rook stared at a rose. Knight was looking out the window, Pawn was holding his hammer over his shoulder and Queen was looking at King.

"If anyone trys to hurt my King, I will murder them no matter what. I don't care if it's a Outsider." Bishop looked at Queen.

_Alice, I hope you will not try to hurt King or Queen._


End file.
